CASO 2: LOS ESTEREOTIPOS TWILIGHT
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: ¿Edward perfecto?¿Bella una nerd?¿Alice compradicta?¿Emmett un tonto?...Analisis profundo acerca de los estereotipos que se han tomado a lo largo de las historias de Twilight,no todo es como lo escribimos...


**Hellou… si soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo análisis, ok se que debería estar actualizando Una Apuesta Imposible ahora que ya esta en su racha final pero es que al igual que ustedes soy lectora, y bueno llevo días, semanas, meses… no lo se ¡que demonios!... bueno llevo tiempo pensando en un tema que afecta a los 8 Cullen-Hale (si, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle) asi que este análisis se llama:**

**oOo**

**LOS ESTEREOTIPOS TWILIGHT**

**Empecemos con el patriarca de la familia:**

**Carlisle Cullen: **Comencemos con describirlo, a lo que yo me eh dado cuenta es una hombre o mas bien fue un hombre xD, muy apegado a la iglesia por lo tanto su personalidad… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿protectora? ¿Familia?... bueno la cosa es que el no era perfecto mas por que para su padre era su hijo malo ¿no?, ahora como "padre" de la familia es igual protector mas a veces el siente que ha cometido errores, o al menos es lo que siente que es… a lo que voy, al estereotipo ¿Cómo la han visto?... la mayoría de las historias, es el padre perfecto super amoroso que no mata a ninguna mosca a ma a su familia y jamás –y cuando digo jamás- ah sido infiel y ama incondicionalmente a Esme tanto que casi casi besa el suelo por donde camina… ¿a ver? En la actualidad ya al chile… ¿Dónde vemos un matrimonio asi?... digo, a lo mejor si habrá parejas que se aman, pero ocasionalmente deben tener sus diferencias… y sobre todo… ¡le perdona todas las estupideces a sus hijos! (hablare de ellos mas adelante) o sea ¿Que papá hace eso? La cosa es que Carlisle no es el esposo perfecto ni el padre perfecto… si yo adoro a Carlisle y quisiera un papá asi pero chicas… desafortunadamente no existe o a mi me toco uno no tan Carlisle xD… lo que no da como conlucion:

-no es perfecto

-puede cometer errores

-y a lo mejor no era rubio natural ¬¬

**Esme Anne Platt Emerson Cullen:**No tengo palabras, lo mismo que Carlisle, Esme como humana no era perfecta… si no ¿Por que aguanto a un idiota que la golpeaba?... y para colmo, pierde a su bebé y la tarada se suicida, lo siento pero es la verdad, no se que se sienta perder a un bebé… pero debió superarlo seguir adelante por su hijo… pero no… y ya cuando Carlisle la transforma, pues se convirtió en la mamá postiza de todos… eso no le hace bien por que no supera la perdida de su hija mmmm…. Eso creo, bueno la cosa es que como dije al igual que Carlisle, han puesto a Esme como la madre perfecta, que nunca se enoja, le hace todo a los hijos, acepta de buena gana todo… o sea sumisa y complaciente… ¡por dios! Estamos en el siglo XXI ninguna mujer es sumisa ni complaciente, ahora nos tienen que complacer a nosotras y ya podemos seguir adelante sin un hombre ¿Qué no?... lo que digo es que Esme, es una mujer muuuuuuy buena que perdona todo… de nuevo la mamá que todos queremos tener…

Lo que nos dice:

-fue muy débil

-si fue buena madre

-y no debió haber saltado (aunque bueno si no lo hubiera hecho Carlisle no la hubiera encontrado y se hubiera quedado sin esposa…mmmm… que bueno que salto entonces)

**Emmett McCarty Cullen: **Este es hasta ahora al que peor han puesto, no es por nada pero hemos visto que Emmett es un poco… ¿confiado?... si, creo que es esa la palabra, es muy confiado en si mismo y pues ve las cosas de forma positiva, corriendo riesgos… ok, es algo bromista y divertido en algunas ocasiones… pero no es… ESTUPIDO… por que siempre noto eso, siempre lo ponen como el tonto, infantil y para nada serio, que se toma todo a juego… si, se que alguien debe ponerle sabor y comedia a las historias y para eso no hay nadie mas perfecto que Emmy, pero no hay ponerlo tan jodido… todas queremos al osito Emmy… por mas que le busco explicación… no la hayo. Además como casi no sabemos nada de el pues no podemos decir que exactamente esa es su personalidad, quizá si fue algo "raro" en el pasado pero creo que para irse a cazar solito al bosque, si debía confiar mucho en su mismo y en su suerte pero hasta ahora en la saga lo hemos visto con esa personalidad… confiado, mas no tonto.

Asi que debemos tomar en cuenta:

-no es un estúpido

-si tiene cerebro

-y no siempre va ser el payaso de todos

**Rosalie Lilian Hale:** Que puedo decir de Rose, mmmm… ella si ha sufrido mucho, por lo mismo ella es algo ¿seria? ¿Amargada? ¿Reservada?... ¿sincera? Mmmm… creo que sincera estaría bien pues dice todo lo que piensa y no se calla nada por eso algunas –mas no todas- les cae mal al principio como yo jeje pero despues lo adore… pero si hubieran vivido lo que ella ¿no estarían igual?... resentidas por no haber cumplido sus sueños, y para colmo llega una chica que puede tener todo lo que ella quiso, que para colmo quiere mandarlo a la borda por un hombre… si si ¡que hombre! ¬¬… total, vayamos a la segunda parte su belleza, como todas sabemos los vampiros a los ojos humanos son maravillosos, hermosos, perfectos, etc… ¿no? por eso es que a Bella se le baja la autoestima con solo verla, pero es por que es humana, y a parte de humana toda reprimida… ok, no es de ella de quien hablamos, pero todas sabemos también que una mujer por mas perfecta que se vea siempre ha de tener algo escondido, por eso no podemos decir siempre que alguien es belliximo por en el fondo no lo es… por que recuerden algo no es real… o mas bien operado ¬¬… asi que nenas, Rosalie no es perfecta tampoco… se comprometió con el primer hombre que le hablo bonito… ¡válgame dios!

Asi que Rosalie:

-no esta amargada, solo resentida de la vida jajaja… no es cierto solo esta triste

-no es tan hermosa, por que ella era muy superficial de humana ¿o no? y por eso le paso lo que le paso

-la belleza no es solo por fuera si no por dentro y tarde lo vio ella, y no es vanidosa

**Jasper Whitlock Hale:** El es perfecto, maravilloso, espectacular, único, vanguardista e irrepetible… ejem ejem, lo siento… Jasper, todos sabemos que es o fue militar cuando el era humano es por eso su actitud tan seria y porte muy recto… es que asi son todos los militares, ¡si lo sabré yo! es por eso que es muy serio, a parte por que bueno… ¡ya vieron como lo trato la perra de María!... si yo fuera hombre obvio que estaría resentido con la vida… ah… mas no seria emo o eso eh leído no emo si no muy serio… es que Jazzy es asi por que todavía no se acopla muy bien a la dieta vegetariana, pero no es malo… no quiso casi matar a Bella ¬¬… se sintió muy mal por ello… pero en el fondo es tan chido como los demás, incluso apuesta con Emmett eso ya es algo jeje asi que a Jasper lo podemos poner como un hombre normal con gustos normales… no tanto de psicólogo, asi que hay que cambiar eso… ok, me rindo digo eso por que lo adoro y siempre lo pongo como el chico buena onda… bueno en la mayoría jeje…

O sea llegamos a:

-no es emo y si tiene sentimientos

-no siempre será psicólogo

-y si hace bromas, pocas, pero las hace

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen: **Si, nuestra duende, ok en eso si coincido que es mu pequeña y de rasgos finos, que ha tenido un pasado algo oscuro por lo mismo que sus padres la abandonaron solamente por ser diferente a los demás, y que por lo que puedo entender –gracias a James- que sufrió mucho por culpa de los electrochoques que le tuvieron que dar para quitarle su "mal" (yo que daría por ese don o mas bien… ¿Quién no lo querría?) y también la desesperación de no recordar nada de su pasado eso la convierte en alguien con preocupaciones y responsabilidades por saber que fue de ella, la cosa es que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado Alice es una personita muy alegre y simpática, que siempre le ve lo positivo a las cosa pero al igual puede ser muy seria en los momentos en los que se requiere y actuar con responsabilidad, lo que quiero decir es que siempre la ponen como la maniática adora compras… ella le gusta la moda, pero no es una adicta que quiere estar comprando mañana, tarde y noche, que se pone toda histérica por que no encuentra que ponerse o que nunca se canse que pueda pasar horas comprando sin agotarse, tal vez la vampira si, pero la humana no lo que nos da 3 puntos:

-no es una maniática compradicta

-es una chica responsable y amorosa

-es seria cuando la situación lo amerita

-y todos la adoramos…

**Ahora vienen los dos mas importantes Bella y Edward… dios no se como o mas bien con quien empezar… ya se…**

**Isabella Marie Cullen Swan: **Ay Bella, empecemos describiendo como se describe ella misma… según ella no es muy talentosa en ninguna cosa que sea deportiva o artística, tiene la ridícula costumbre de llorar cuando se enoja, es un poco despistada y algo torpe, creo que con eso podemos empezar sin mencionar que no confía mucho en si misma. A ver no es muy talentosa en lo deportivo o artístico y bueno eso no siempre es asi, ya que en la mayoría de las historias nunca la ponen de deportista, es mas bien como ayudante de la biblioteca que casi casi se hecha todos los libros de esta, pero no, a ella le gusta leer no esta obsesionada con los libros tanto asi como para quedarse toda la vida leyendo, lo que si me gusta es cuando la ponen de mujer exitosa que logra todo ella sola –creo que soy un poco feminista jeje- pero casi siempre es como editora… en la vida no todo es libros; tiene la ridícula costumbre de llorar cuando se enoja mmmm…. Eso si casi no se ve, pero eso si se sonroja casi a casi quedar como tomate y ¡a cada rato! No soy doctora, pero estoy segura que eso seria imposible, imagina como estaría tu cabeza si a cada rato se te sube la sangre, al igual eso de morderse el labio mmmm… creo que eso no lo comenta en el libro, crep que mas bien eso se quedo por que cuando se estreno la primera película Kristen –en el personaje de Bella- se mordía mucho el labio y a lo mejor de ahí se quedo el hecho de que tiene la costumbre de morderse mucho el labio, si es por otro motivo háganmelo saber; es un poco despistada y algo torpe, creo que despistada si es, por que, muy fácil cuando cuentan que Edward la ama…toooooda la escuela lo sabe menos ella xS, eso si con lo de torpe se pasan… torpe es no tener buena coordinación, no caerse hasta estando sentada… bueno aunque si es posible… mmmm… me ha pasado ¬¬, pero si es exagerado que, camina _se cae, _no camina _se cae,_ se sube a una escalera _se cae,_ esta sentada _se cae,_ esta parada _se cae…_seria el colmo que hasta acostada se cayera y a cada ratito esta en el hospital… ya le han de hacer descuento por "cliente frecuente" jejeje…; que no se vea asi misma con claridad, o al menos eso dijo Edward, lo que tenia Bella es que no confiaba mucho en si misma y lo que mas le gustaba era pasar desapercibida por los demás o sea no llamar la atención, era un chica normal… mas no una chica con baja autoestima, que se cree fea y que no se merece a nadie por lo que sabemos Bella es muy madura para su edad pero aun asi se comporta como una chica de su edad hace bromas- a su modo pero las hace- no es una inadaptada social ni una nerd… pero como sea Bella es la protagonista de la mayoría de la historias que se publican asi que ni modo sea como sea asi es Bella y nos fregamos jeje.

Todo se concluye en:

-Bella es una chica como cualquier otra, no es especial ni nada… solo tuvo suerte… todas la podemos tener es cosa de creer… ay que profunda soy T.T

**Ahora por el que tanto suspiran…**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen:**Edward, _Edward, _Edward… ¿a caso Edward no es el hombre perfecto de tooooodo el mundo? ... ¡PUES NO ES CIERTO!... jeje esta es la parte de la música del fantasma de la opera, pero lastima no hay audio =(… pero es verdad chicas Edward no es perfecto, si es un caballero, educado, guapo, con porte y todo lo demás pero no es asi Edward ha cometido errores, pero –deben admitirlo- las chicas están tan enamoradas de el que no le ven defecto alguno… recordemos: _todo sucedió en un remoto pueblito de Washington llamado Forks en un tranquilo bosque que colinda con la casa de Bella en el hermoso escenario de Luna Nueva… _¿si lo recuerdan verdad?... ¿Qué paso? A ver… pónganse a pensar nenitas… ¡SI! ¡Abandono a Bella! Para desdicha o felicidad de algunas, lo hizo… lo hizo por que no quería que corriera peligro… ¡demonios! ¡me escupo a mi misma!... James casi la mata… se hizo a la Bella como quiso la golpeo, la engaño, la chantajeo, la casi casi transforma, y el la salva y ya… no paso nada todos quedamos felices y contentos por que no la mato ¡dah! A ver ¿Por qué no la dejo en ese rato? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto drama… pero si me pongo a pensar si la deja en ese rato…mmmm… ahí acabaría todo y ya no haría historia… mmmm… ¡eres genial Meyer! En que estaba… ah, pero no fuera Jasper el casi lean bien _casi_ la ataca por que ahí si el joven, se dijo: Bella corre peligro la tengo que dejar… y en consecuencia desata la serie de acontecimientos que conocemos que no hace falta relatar por que todo mundo los conoce ya además por que me voy a tardar mas xD; que otra cosa, ah si, la apariencia… si es sexy lo reconozco estuve a casi muy poco de caer en sus redes y ser una fiel Team Edward pero afortunadamente puse mis ojos en otros mares y Jasper me engatuso… ok, sus ojitos verdes… son verdes y ya solo con decir eso es bonito no hace falta echarle tanta crema a los tacos… tengo amigas y amigos que tiene los ojos verdes y no parecen esmeraldas ¡por dios!... el cabello, sin peinar ¿eso es sexy?... bueno todo depende de si a ustedes les gusta que su novio este todo despeinado, que por mas que se peina su cabello se domina solo ¬¬ para eso dios invento al hombre para que inventara el gel, pero bueno; la palidez, yo creo que es mas sexy un morenito o un trigueño pero ¿pálido como la cal? Eso es extremadamente blanco- quiero hacer un paréntesis- estoy hablando de un Edward humano, no vampiro, por que se que los vampiros son capaces de todo- continuo, o mas bien muerto… ¿Qué me falta? Ah la sonrisa, si la sonrisa torcida… la famosísima sonrisa torcida que te roba el aliento con tan solo verla, Bella solo dice que es su favorita y nada mas… ¡ay muchachas! Lo que hace el amor, como conclusión, por que ya me canse es que si me pongo a buscarle el defecto al estereotipo de Edward pus nunca acabo, Edward es bello y lo que quieran, pero es humano y como tal comete errores y no siempre es lo que uno piensa, además también hace popo y se hecha punes… asi que en conclusión:

-Edward vampiro: Perfecto

-Edward humano: No Perfecto

**oOo**

**Si desean que haga un análisis de algo referente a la saga, pueden comentarmelo y veré que puede hacer, ya saben todo se me ocurre cuando menos lo piensan jeje.**

**oOo**

**Jajaja ok, nenas si llegaron hasta acá es por que aguantaron toda la sarta de babosadas que escribí, es que despues de hacer el análisis de LAS CHICAS QUE ODIAMOS DE TWILIGHT me quede con la espinita de hacer este análisis y como no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración, ahora que me llego no la desaproveche. Como digo mi intensión no es ofender a nadie, cada quien es libre de escribir como le guste… solo es algo que mi cabecita pensó y lo quiso compartir con ustedes asi que… no me odien por no amar a su Edward T.T**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios **

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


End file.
